


I Lust your Lust with my Lust

by Fester_Maw



Category: Bleach
Genre: (it's crack), I'm Sorry, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stinky - Freeform, TOTALLY NOT, ichigo and grimmjow do the dirty, in a very (un)sexy way, not crack, uh oh, we die like bitches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fester_Maw/pseuds/Fester_Maw
Summary: Ichigo has Grimmjow right where he wants him.haha...unless...?
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	I Lust your Lust with my Lust

**Author's Note:**

> uuuunf, got a lil hot n' bothered whilst writing this;;;;

Grimmjow stared down the barrel of the gun, _pew pew_ , his mind supplied.

Yes, this is how he was going to die, staring cock-eyed down the shaft of this very deadly weapon. Ichigo didn't share this sentiment however, grinning widely as he turkey slapped the ex-espada across the cheek **"are you feelin' it now mister krabs?"** he mocked. Yes, he thinks he is...but who is this man, and why did ichigo keep saying that?  
"ichigo, please...my name is grimmjow." he spluttered, mouth dripping with the man's baby batter after the single slap, it was like he was peepeeing. Grimmjow blushed at the thought, the thought that was ichigo's pee pee.  
Ichigo did thing to him, and he loved it. He like-a wen he touch-a da pee pee.  
inchigo thrust his hips at grimmjow provocatively, making his ding dong turn into a helicopter and grimmjow swore on his not-life that he took off for a moment, his 12 inch dingaling creating a breeze with it's power, like a rock in a sock, his bellend held all the weight. It was a truly sexy sight.  
Ichigo had enough of the author describing his horrifying sock-dick and grabbed grimmjow by the nostrils, asserting his dominance "i'll call you whatever i like, masseur poopie pants." ichigo screamed softly.  
Grimmjow had had had enough of ichigo's rambling, his own dongding was rock-hard and denting the floorboards with its power every time he would thrust his thick-ass hips. The blue haired man snorted ichigo's fingers into his nasal cavity, trapping the man's hand as he wrestled for control, he lost like a bitch **once** , never again!  
With the might of Zeus, grimmjow flipped ichigo onto his back, nose clamped firmly down on ichigo's fingers, letting out a triumphant, but nasally "FUCK YOU KUROSAKI, OOMPA LOOMPA-LOOKIN ASS." and then he shove-a his zampakuto into ichigo's manhole and he do da **[Mario wahoo]**

* * *

And now, ladies and gentlemen, we must draw the curtains on this heavenly display, as grimmjow's giant mega cock has worn ichigo like the puppet that he is.  
Please, do not mourn them. Ichigo died how he lived...being the puppet for those better than him.   
May ichigo ride that magnificent hunga bunga for all eternity.  
Rest in peace, you orange-haired fuck.

* * *

WE INTERRUPT THIS PROGRAM TO GIVE YOU A LIVE LOOK INTO THE POST-ORGASMIC BLISS, we go on the scene now.  
The reporter slowly peels back the metaphorical curtains on the fanfiction, seeing ichigo's absolutely blissed out expression, hair a mess as he lay there on the floor, looking like he had the greatest night of his life. The reporter blushes as their gaze is drawn to the blue-haired espada that was almost tenderly cleaning them up, an intimate moment they knew deep inside, that they were not supposed to see this.  
Grimmjow's eyes locked on the faceless asshole that dared disturb them "is that a _FUCKING CAMERA?!_ " he snarled, getting to his feet, and with the intimidation of a naked 6"2 man, he rushed at the camera crew.  
A battle that in no way can be televised waged, grimmjow being the hot mother fucker that he is, simply flexed and like the anime protagonist quickly unsheathing and then sheathing their blade, the reporter's top half slid to the floor with a sickening squelch, sliced in half.  
Grimmjow sauntered back to ichigo, grunting like the caveman that he is. He wasn't going to let anyone see his embarrassing dick tattoo.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet.  
> This is my first story posted on AO3...  
> i'm sorry.


End file.
